


Not To Be Expected

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Old Friends, Trans Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, Harry had a friend. When he reaches out to her again, he doesn't exactly find what he was expecting.</p><p>Or, AU in which Luna Lovegood transitioned into Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not To Be Expected

Prologue

"Sirius?" Harry asked from the living room. Sirius ducked his head in to check on the little boy and his friend. The two of them were kneeling in front of the little table next to the couch, scribbling away in coloring books.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Luna says we need necklaces like hers."

The little girl looked up. She was only eight, but her hair was a tangle of white-blonde curls that had already grown halfway down her back. Her dress was a patchwork of fabrics (which she had explained would ward off some weirdly-named creature) and the leggings underneath weren't much better. Her necklace was a silver chain decorated with what seemed to be corks.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Black. Butterbeer Cork Necklaces, my father makes them, they ward off the nargles. I noticed that Mr. Lupin has a bit of mistletoe in his garden. Best to be wary around mistletoe." And with that, she went back to her picture. Sirius shrugged. The girl was odd, but Harry adored her, and she wasn't much trouble when she was over.

Her father, on the other hand, was as annoying as anything.

\---

Luna disappeared once school began. Harry moped for a while at Hogwarts, but with the Weasleys around, he wasn't lonely for long. He didn't think about her often, not with his other friends, but he missed his old, odd playmate.

Ten years after nearly forgetting Luna Lovegood, Harry contacted her and asked her to meet up at a small local coffee shop. She accepted. But what he found when he met her was nothing like what he'd expected.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

The boy was familiar, that's for sure. Harry couldn't quite place the reason why, but he was familiar. He had slightly curled white-blond hair and cold grey eyes that flitted around the coffee shop as he sipped his drink. Harry tore his gaze from the boy. He was meeting up with an old friend and couldn't get distracted by attractive guys drinking macchiatos. He scanned the shop quickly for outrageous colors or strange jewelry, but was met with nothing.

"One large coffee, black with two sugars. For Harry Potter," Harry requested. Coffee wasn't his thing (he preferred tea), but he'd drink it occasionally. The barista, a small Indian girl, grinned and told him to go find a table and wait. When he turned, the boy from before caught his eye and motioned him over.

"Can't stay, mate, I'm meeting a friend here," Harry said as he walked over. The blond boy rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. He took another sip of his drink before continuing, his gaze softening as he did so.

"Has it really been so long?" he asked softly. "I thought for sure you'd recognize me, even after... It's me. Luna. I don't go by that anymore." He bit his lip. "Call me Draco."

Harry stared at him for a long moment. This couldn't be Luna, not the Luna he'd known. The boy was so... normal. Proper, even. He had no radish earrings, no odd glasses, no trinkets hanging around his neck. And he was a boy. A boy with Luna's white-blond hair and grey eyes, once so warm and humorous, now hard and unforgiving. And his clothes weren't even colorful - a navy blue jumper over a white collared shirt and perfectly fitted jeans. This wasn't Luna, not by a long shot.

Draco.

His name was Draco.

"You think I'm lying," Draco mumbled. "Understandable. We haven't spoken in ten years, not since before school, and I didn't go to Hogwarts, so you never heard about me. You, however, I've heard about. The Chosen One, the one who saved us all. Congratulations on your victory," he finished stiffly. Just then, Harry heard his name called, and walked up to get his coffee. He sat back down and took a sip before speaking again.

"You're mad that I didn't reach out before."

"No, Potter, I'm not mad." He'd never had anyone call him 'Potter' before. "I'm just... confused. I missed having you around, despite how annoying you were." Draco reached out and touched Harry's glasses. "You're still wearing those horrid round spectacles. I told you to switch to contacts." He sounded annoyed, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed him.

"And I told you I never will," Harry replied with a laugh. "Draco, where have you been all these years? And where'd you even get that name? Of course you'd choose a name like Draco."

"I... I don't know if I want to tell you yet." Draco took a long swig of his coffee, avoiding Harry's eyes. "I'm not exactly comfortable telling you much yet. After all, I'm a complete stranger to you."

Harry mulled that over for a few seconds. Draco was a stranger to him, with only a few similarities to the friend he'd had long ago. "Why don't we start over?" he asked. "Hi. I'm Harry Potter." And he stuck out a hand.

Draco stared at it, shocked. He raised one eyebrow. Harry raised one right back. And Draco took his hand.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you, Draco."

"And you as well, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is going to be an actual chaptered work (which makes me kind of nervous!). So if you like it, hang on for the ride, because this is going to get emotional. Don't worry, there'll still be lots of happy, cute chapters for you to enjoy! And as always, if you have any input, prompts, suggestions, anything, go ahead and leave a comment or send me an ask/message at brb-crafting.tumblr.com!
> 
> Bye, everyone!
> 
> PS: Credit for this idea goes to sparkle-in-my-eye's post: http://sparkle-in-my-eye.tumblr.com/post/144480180037/this-au-may-be-a-bit-out-there. You guys should check her out, she's pretty neat!


End file.
